The Favorite
by The Amazing Anigirl
Summary: He never liked his eldest son, but as long as his youngest was safe then his sanity could stay intact. One-shot.


Dipping my toes into FNAF! Please tell me what you think!

This is based off a little thought I had watching the forth game, and more specifically the Easter Eggs. Hope you like it!

* * *

He really hated children.

Given where he worked, this became quite the occupational headache since he had to listen to the screams, whines, obnoxious laughs and constant calls of 'Mommy, I want this!" every day. It became grating.

Then it became infuriating.

Then it became downright maddening.

He couldn't blame poor Henry for hating this place. The thought of his son brought the slightest of smiles to his face even as he focused on his delicate duty. Frank was shivering as he helped him into his Spring-Bonnie suit. Frank knew what had happened to the last guy who had been in the suit.

The thought of James and his deadly stupidity made him want to roll his eyes. He had _told_ that idiot not to try and put on a Spring-Suit by himself. The suits somewhat reminded him of those machines they had in junkyards, the ones that crushed cars into little bits. In Spring-Bonnie's case, though, James had been the one to get crushed to little bits.

The worst part was that he had gotten crushed to little bits in front of Henry.

The poor boy had been traumatized as a result, afraid of Fredbear's and especially afraid of the Spring-Suits. He ran away and hid under the tables whenever Frank or Mark approached. It was disconcerting, but he could hardly blame his son. Had _he_ seen a man spill gallons of blood all over the (later bleached) floor _he_ would probably be keen to stay away from the death-traps that had caused such a mess.

It was a shame, though. Henry had used to love visiting this place, and as much as he normally couldn't stand children he valued those moments when Henry came rushing up to him at the end of the school day and gave him a warm embrace. Henry was the only child he was ever happy to see. He was a good boy. He lacked all of the irritating traits that children normally had. He was quiet, calm, obedient, a bit of a coward at times, but an all around affectionate and charming kid.

 _Lucas_ on the other hand…

He grunted in aggravation at the mere thought of his eldest son. While Henry seemed to represent everything right with children, Lucas easily represented everything wrong. He was a loud, insufferable, stubborn idiot of a boy. Other parents might scold him for having a favorite child, but he didn't really care. Henry was simply a much better son than Lucas, and he could hardly stand to be in the presence of his eldest.

Unfortunately, since he had to work long hours at the unbearable kid's restaurant, he was often forced to leave Henry alone with Lucas. It pained him to leave poor Henry alone with his bully of a brother, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was either keep Henry at the establishment that terrified him until his shift was done or leave him with his older brother to face a bit of harassment.

Or quit his job. That option sounded nice, but economically speaking it just wasn't feasible.

He heard a small and familiar squeak of fear and carefully kicked open the door with his foot. A flare of anger burned his chest when he saw that Henry was still in the restaurant. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was gazing up at Spring-Freddy-clad Mark in terror.

 _Damn Lucas_ , he thought, shutting the door so that Henry wouldn't see the potentially lethal suit he was currently helping Frank put on. _I told him to take his brother home!_

He would have to punish his eldest. Later. For now, he needed to focus on Frank.

But it was hard. Poisonous thoughts about his eldest circulated in his head. Lucas just _had_ to try and make his little brother's life a living hell, just for a laugh. Poor Henry hardly had any friends as it was, what with him being such a 'scaredy-cat'. He was already sad enough without his brother making it worse.

Well…Henry _did_ have some friends. The thought almost made him smirk. Yes, Henry had the 'friends' that his father brought home from work as presents. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy (before Lucas had ripped the poor plushie pirate's head off). But Henry's absolute favorite was a little golden Fredbear toy. He carried that one around with him everywhere. Sometimes, when he was scared, Henry would even whisper into its ear and then hold it to his, as if the plushie was somehow whispering comforting words.

For some reason, even though he had come to fear Fredbear's and all of the animatronics and suits, Henry still seemed to love those plushies. Especially the golden one, even though that was the character that seemed to scare him the most.

Maybe on his way out of work he would grab another plushie off the Prize Counter to make Henry feel better. So long as that creepy Puppet thing didn't try and stop him, he couldn't imagine getting in trouble for taking a two-dollar plushie to give to his favorite son.

Of course, Lucas might very well end up ripping the head off of any new toy that Henry received from their father, but it was a risk he was simply going to have to take. At the very least Henry would be happy for a few moments before his brother got a chance to ruin it.

Though, to be fair, even he had to admit that leaving Henry with Lucas wasn't the most horrible thing in the world. The most Lucas ever did to Henry was give him a scare or break his toys. Lucas would never actually _hurt_ Henry.

Which was good. Because if anything happened to Henry, anything at all, he just might snap.

* * *

Please review, follow, and if you're a Hetalia fan be sure to check out the long fanfic I'm currently working on, _The Boy Who Lived._ It's good, I promise!

Also: The sequel to this fic is out! It's called _A Story Ever Vile._ If you liked this fic, click on my pen name and go check it out!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
